


coffee bitter, syrup sweet

by maricolous



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/F, Fade to Black, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Relationship(s), Requited Love, maxanor and maxanne, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricolous/pseuds/maricolous
Summary: What is the correct etiquette for the morning after you fuck your brunch buddy? What if she's your best friend's ex?You go to brunch anyway. Obviously.





	coffee bitter, syrup sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straddling_the_atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Cristina, I hope you like it!
> 
> I absolutely wimped out on the sex scene

Max is not a woman who believes in regret. Both of the women she’s loved with all her heart eventually slipped through her fingers, but she never regrets how much of herself went into that love. She would rather hold the memories of Eleanor and Anne close to her heart than forget them, no matter how much it hurts when she finds reminders of them. Her apartment is still full of reminders of Anne, long red hairs caught in the knit of her scarves and the odd shirt, men’s size small. Anne’s favourite beer is still hidden behind the various open jars at the back of the fridge. On some days, it feels like Anne might just stomp through the front door as she was wont to do.

Anne has been in Paris for three months. Max has received a plethora of messages from Jack, but none from Anne. That silence is enough of a message that Max makes herself go out after months of all work and no play. She goes out with no intention of going home with anyone at first, but a couple of drinks changes her mind about that. It ends up being a very good night. 

The first thing she does the morning after is notice that she is terribly hungover, in a way she hasn’t been since her first night out after Eleanor.

The second thing she does is check her texts, finding a whole stream from Silver.

 

_don’t fuck eleanor when ur drunk_

_let me know if u need me 2 pick u up_

_or let me know if u need me 2 wake bf to pick u up_

_since i cant drive_

_hope ur getting laid and not dead somewhere_

_txt me in the morning 2 let me know ur alive_

 

She texts him back a single thumbs up emoji and drops her phone before finally taking in her surroundings, cataloguing several thoughts as she does: she is definitely not home, she definitely knows where she is, there is a possibility that she may be experiencing regret. She has little time to consider the last thought before the bedroom door opens.

“Oh, good,” Madi says, entirely too cheerful after a long night out. “You’re awake. I thought we could go for brunch.”

“That’s an excellent idea,” Max says automatically. 

“I’ll let you get ready,” Madi says, smiling. She disappears from the doorway and Max is forced to get up so she can shut the door and lock herself in Madi’s ensuite. 

A shower helps clear her head but the sight of two cups by the sink sends little prickles of guilt up the back of her neck, even if one has been repurposed to hold Madi’s makeup brushes instead of Silver’s toothbrush. She grabs the packaged toothbrush Madi set out for her, and tries not to look at the cups again. 

 

 

*

 

 

The thing is, Silver and Madi broke up almost a year ago. Silver has a boyfriend now, a grumpy ginger Max has only ever met while drunk in the backseat of his car. And the breakup was positively amiable, with the two of them still meeting regularly to have a meal and catch up whenever Madi manages to pry him away from the grumpy ginger. But. But Silver had spent two weeks crying on Max’s couch after he moved out of Madi’s apartment and she can still vividly remember how heartbroken he was.

A first love is never forgotten and the pain of its loss is always the sharpest. Max feels it every time she runs into Eleanor. 

That knowledge makes it difficult to sit across from Madi at their regular brunch spot, knowing that they spent most of last night getting each other off. She fucked her friend, who also happens to be her best friend’s ex. If that isn’t a reason to finally experience regret, she isn’t sure what could be.

“Should we do mimosas or bellinis?” Madi asks. “They make mango bellinis now.”

“Mimosas are classic,” Max says, pushing her sunglasses up her nose. The joys of being seated outside are myriad and being able to keep her sunglasses on is one of them. “I do like mango.”

“Mango bellinis, then,” Madi says, “and black coffee.”

“The only way to drink coffee,” Max agrees. She looks down at the menu and purses her lips as she tries to decide what she can stomach with her hangover. “Food sounds horrible.”

“Avocado toast and a poached egg,” Madi suggests. “Your favourite, because their poached eggs are perfect and you like the way they dress it.”

Max’s head jerks up and she’s abruptly grateful that Madi can’t see her eyes. “You remember that.”

“Of course I do, since you order it almost every week,” Madi teases. “Don’t you remember what I like?”

Max isn’t sure if Madi is the type to make double entendres and swallows her instinct to answer with something filthy. She shouldn’t encourage that sort of thing. “Eggs Florentine, because we agree on their poached eggs and you think spinach is a good brunch food. I do not understand that part of it.” 

“You don’t need to.” Madi has a server at their table and gone again before Max can say another word. 

With ordering out of the way but none of their food or drinks on the table yet, Max finds her thoughts turning to last night. Madi hasn’t brought it up yet and Max doesn’t want to have the inevitably awkward conversation, so she tries desperately to think of something to say.

“How’s John?” Madi asks, making it both easier and harder on her in one go.

 

 

*

 

 

“I am drunk,” Max says, leaning against the wall outside the bar and feeling the bass of the music inside pound against her back. She’d come out for a smoke but actually rolling a cigarette seems like too much work now that she’s here. “I am not going home without another woman. I need to be eaten out.” 

“That’s way more than I needed to know,” Silver laughs. “But good luck.”

“How are you?” Max asks. “Is that man treating you well?” 

“His name is James,” Silver says. She can hear him rolling his eyes, even if she can’t see him. “And you know he is. If you need a ride home, text me and I’ll wake him up.”

“It’s not even eleven yet,” Max mutters. 

“He’s old,” Silver says. He sounds so fond, it makes Max’s heart ache with gratitude for James Flint. “He has to go to bed early because he’s so old!” 

The last part is clearly aimed just as much at the man in question as it is at Max and she listens to Silver cackling to the tune of barely audible grumbling in the background, turning her gaze to the sky. She can’t see any stars. The city lights always brighten the night too much for any of them to be visible. 

“I’m going back inside,” Max says, not caring if Silver is still listening. She doesn’t know why she bothered calling. He hardly listens on nights like this, so wired on how much he loves his boyfriend that everything else fades away. 

Max misses feeling like that. 

“Oh! Have fun! And don’t forget to call if you need a ride,” Silver says in a rush. “Don’t fuck Eleanor, bye!” 

The call ends on the sound of Silver squealing the way he does when he’s being tickled. Max goes back inside and orders another drink.

 

 

*

 

 

“He’s John,” Max says. “He’s still in love with that surly man.” 

“Good.” The genuine pleasure in Madi’s voice at hearing that Silver is thriving with someone else makes envy sear through Max’s chest. “James is good for him, isn’t he?”

“It would appear so,” Max agrees. “Does it not bother you?”

Madi smiles. “No. I still love him in some ways, but I'm just happy to see him happy. I would never want to deny him his happiness.”

Max smiles back but she knows how hollow it must look, can feel it in the way she forces her lips to curl. She still envies Jack for having Anne at his side, even though she knows that they aren’t involved in the way they were before she came along. Anne looks happy in the pictures Jack sends. Max envies it, envies the city itself for bringing Anne a kind of happiness that she isn’t sure she ever did. 

“And how are you?” Madi asks, gentler now, reaching for Max’s hand on top of the table. 

Max is not subtle about lifting her had to push her hair back. “I’m doing well. And yourself?” 

“I’m doing well too,” Madi agrees, setting her hand down and watching Max knowingly. “Very well today, especially. I had a good night.”

Their drinks arrive and Max uses it as an excuse to avoid answering, her heart hammering in her chest. Madi’s words sound and feel like an invitation.

Madi sips her coffee. “You and John are so very alike. I noticed that the day we met.”

“It’s why we’re best friends,” Max says. 

“Yes,” Madi agrees. “But we’re pretty good friends as well, aren’t we?”

 

 

*

 

 

Max is single when she first meets Madi. Madi is not single. 

Silver goes on about his new girlfriend — his first serious girlfriend — nonstop for two weeks before Max finally caves and asks to meet her. It’s as much to cast judgement as anything else, because Silver’s flings have always been terrible people before.

Madi is nothing like the others, most of whom she’d met in varying states of undress. Madi invites Silver and Max to have dinner at her apartment. Silver spends as much of the evening as he can touching Madi in some way, practically glued to her side. 

It isn’t until dessert is eaten that Max finally has a chance to really talk to Madi. She wishes, desperately, that Madi wasn’t straight. 

“We should meet up again without him,” Madi whispers conspiratorially as she and Max relax after the meal, Silver having volunteered to do the washing up. She leans in so close that Max can smell the wine on her breath. “I know an excellent brunch place.”

“I love brunch,” Max replies, with sudden understanding of the term ‘useless lesbian’.

They’ve met every single Sunday since.

 

 

*

 

 

“We are good friends,” Max agrees. “How has work been?” 

“Busy, stressful, rewarding and unsatisfying at the same time.” Madi sits back in her chair. “The usual. I heard from John yesterday that you’ve found a more permanent place for your business.” 

“Yes.” Max brightens, not trying to hide how proud she is of the accomplishment. “We’re moving from one of the smaller stalls into an actual shop space. Eme is helping me set up the website as well, since you suggested expanding to have a proper online presence. I’m about to start work on expanding the foundation shades as well.” 

“You do keep yourself busy but that seems like a lot to do at once,” Madi says, frowning in concern. 

“I can handle it,” Max says firmly. “I can focus on work without distractions at the moment.” 

“You don’t mean that. Anne wasn’t just a distraction, was she?” 

“Of course not.” Max feels her face burn with shame at the implication, automatic as it was to channel her remaining pain into spite. “No. I loved her very much. But I am single now, and it’s better that I focus on work.”

Something shifts in Madi’s expression but she doesn’t say a word, simply suggesting they dig in when their food arrives.

 

 

*

 

 

Max walks back into the bar after her phonecall with Silver, hoping to find someone to buy her next few drinks. 

She finds Madi.

“You know this is a gay bar, don’t you?” Max asks, leaning against the bar next to her.

Madi does a decent job of not showing how startled she is, beyond a slight twitch of her shoulders. “I am aware of that, yes.” 

“And yet…” Max gestures up and down.

Madi stares at her for a long moment, then laughs. “Oh. You think I’m straight because I dated John.” 

“Well, yes,” Max says but she doesn’t stop Madi from talking over her. 

“I’m bi,” Madi says. “I hope you don’t see that as a problem.” 

“I would never see that as a problem,” Max says weakly, trying to salvage the situation. “I’m sorry for…that. Can I buy you a drink to apologise?”

“You don’t have to,” Madi says, her grin returning. “But I won’t say no to a free drink.” 

“What would you like?” Max asks.

Madi leans against the bar in a way that makes it difficult for Max not to stare at how low the neckline of her shirt goes. “Surprise me.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Is it gluttony if I get pancakes too?” Madi asks, staring longingly at a pile of pancakes on a neighbouring table.

“What is a little gluttony now and then?” Max says. “We can share it if it would make you feel better.” 

“That is an excellent idea,” Madi says, getting their server’s attention. “We do share so well.” 

Something in her tone implies that she means more than just pancakes and the occasional dessert and Max has the distinct feeling that she should be responding. 

“What sort of pancakes should we get?” is what she ends up saying. 

Madi deflates. “Are we really not going to discuss this, Max? I think we should.”

 

 

*

 

 

They stumble through Madi’s apartment in the dark, bumping into everything in their path and giggling uncontrollably against each other’s mouths. It had taken only a couple more drinks for Max to give into her desire to kiss the lipstick off Madi and Madi was so eager that they’d agreed to get a taxi back to whoever’s place was closer. 

Madi only pulls away to turn on the lamp next to her bed.

“Have you ever eaten out another woman?” Max asks, trying to catch her breath as Madi hovers over her.

Madi laughs in surprise and shakes her head, her face hot when Max touches it. “No, but I am up to the challenge.” 

“Good. But first…” Max presses her thigh up between Madi’s legs. “Let’s do something a little more mutual.” 

Madi gasps, leans down to kiss her once more. “I like the way you think.”

There’s little talk after that, far more interesting noises filling the air in its stead.

 

 

*

 

 

“I don’t know what there is to discuss,” Max says defensively. “We had sex, that’s all. We were drunk and we had a good time. It’s simple.” 

“Did you not want it?” Madi asks.

“Of course I wanted it, I do not do things if I don’t want to.” Max sets her cutlery down. “But you dated John and he is my best friend. He spent two weeks crying over you. It would not be right for us to continue this.” 

Madi stares at her in silence for an uncomfortable length of time. “Not right. Because…?”

“Because of Silver, yes,” Max repeats. 

“What about us?” Madi asks. “You kissed me. I asked you if you wanted to go home with me and you said _yes_. Why should it be wrong now? Was it a drunken mistake?” 

“Why are you so upset about this?” Max asks, somewhere between exasperation and panic over Madi’s determination to keep talking about it.

“John knows,” Madi says. 

Max feels horror wash over her. “You told him that we had sex?” 

“No, Max. I told him that I had feelings for you, months ago,” Madi says. “When you and Anne broke up, I heard it from him first because he thought I should make a move and I didn’t because I know you love her. I wasn’t going to be a rebound. Last night, I thought…I thought it meant you wanted me. I thought wanting me meant wanting us.”

Their server clears her throat uncomfortably above them. “Um, what can I get you…?”

“Pancakes,” Max says, looking at Madi. “With bananas and blueberries?”

“Sounds good,” Madi says. “Extra syrup on the side, please.”

 

 

*

 

 

“You’re going to get cavities from all that syrup,” John says. 

“So are you,” Madi says dryly. 

John grins brightly. “So am I. You may be wondering why I wanted to meet today.” 

“I am,” Madi admits, sipping her smoothie. “You’re in a very good mood.” 

“I met someone,” John says. “A guy. We’ve gone on a few dates…I like him a lot. I want you two to meet. He likes books and you like books and I think I can actually see myself getting serious with him and you matter a lot to me and —“ 

Madi squeezes his hands around his coffee mug. “I would love to meet him.”

John takes a deep breath and smiles. “Good. Great. Have you met anyone…?” 

“Not…exactly,” Madi says, thinking of her standing brunch date, cancelled so that she could meet him this morning. “You know I’ve been having brunch with Max every week.” 

“… _oh_ ,” John says, eyes widening almost comically. He follows this expression by wiggling his eyebrows in an equally comical way. He’s always in the best mood when he’s actually happy. It’s sweet, Madi thinks. “You like Max. Are you going to actually ask her out? You are, right? She and Anne broke up last week because Anne’s leaving for Paris. You should make a move!” 

“Behave, you. I don’t want to be a rebound,” Madi says, swatting at his arm. “If I ask her out, it’ll be on my own time.”

“Well you have my blessing,” Silver says, quickly adding, “not that you need it. You are both adults who can make your own decisions.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

*

 

 

Madi excuses herself to the bathroom and only returns when the pancakes arrive. The timing is so precise that it would make Max laugh if she didn’t feel so terrible. 

She watches Madi douse their pancakes in syrup before speaking. 

“I wanted you the first time we met. Silver took me to your place and you opened your door and I wished so fervently that you were not dating him. I wished that you liked women, because I did not know you did,” Max says, not giving Madi a chance to respond. She has to say everything, the words spilling over in her mouth. She has to speak and be heard before it’s too late. “But I know how much John loved you and I thought he would be upset if he knew I felt that way. I could never tell him, even once he met James Flint and I broke up with Anne.” 

“…do you always call James by his whole name?” Madi asks, cutting a bite from the stack of pancakes and offering it to Max. “First bite is yours.” 

Max watches Madi as she takes the bite from Madi’s fork, waiting for her to continue. 

“Good,” Madi says warmly. “Well, we have John’s blessing, not that we need it. So I want you and if you still want me too, I see no reason for us not to give it a try.” 

Max can think of many. Silver breaking up with James Flint, Anne returning and wanting to pick up where they stopped, some other catastrophe among their mutual friends: there are any number of things. 

“You’re the bravest woman I know,” Madi says. “All I want is a chance.” 

“You’re right,” Max says, sliding her sunglasses off to look at Madi directly. “I am. Let us try. But I refuse to get cavities. Less syrup next weekend.” 

Madi hums. “We’ll see. Relationships are all about compromise.”

“Can we start by compromising that you stop drowning everything in syrup?” Max asks. 

“Absolutely not. You didn’t answer me before. Do you always call James by his full name?” 

Max rolls her eyes and takes it upon herself to stop Madi talking by feeding her the rest of the pancakes. They’re far too sweet for her to have anymore, but Madi is just sweet enough.


End file.
